A Night to Remember
by S. Snowflake
Summary: A midquel to the stage musical. Seymour and Audrey go on their first date and realize they have more in common than they once thought. As with any romance of mine, there shall be fluff. Also, this story is in its permanent version and will never be revised despite its flaws.
1. Ready For the Date

_Author's Note/Disclaimer: This story was the second story I posted on this website, and the second Little Shop of Horrors fan fiction I ever wrote. It's been through about three phases and two revisions to get to this final version. I'd like to thank one of my friends DrumMajorPheonix for helping me out with this with her reviews and advice. I own none of the characters you'll see here. It's just a fan fiction. Enjoy!_

_*S. Snowflake

* * *

_

_**A Night to Remember**_

**-a Little Shop of Horrors story**

**Part I  
**

The lower apartment window glowed faint orange that evening on Skid Row by the bathroom mirror from a flickering lilac-scented candle as the young woman who lived there brushed her short blond hair. She hummed a soft tune as she thought dreamily about something in particular, giggling like a child whenever it happened to come across her mind. She almost thought her reflection was asking, _Why are you acting so silly?_

"Because he likes me," she answered, "Seymour likes ME!"

She laughed again and tried to calm herself down. The girl, Audrey, had always secretly liked her co-worker Seymour, but she never imagined he had felt the same back. It had now been two days since they had finally admitted their feelings to each other and they had kissed, but she still could not believe that they were together now. What was even more surprising was when yesterday Seymour had gathered up of all his courage to ask her on a date for the next night. He had been so shy about it too; Audrey found this to be Seymour's most adorable quality of all.

She looked over her appearance as a whole once she was finished preparing for the evening. Her brightly-colored floral dress was a stark contrast to her usual black, low-cut one, but it accentuated her body just fine, and gave it a brilliant rosy color. She also was not wearing as much makeup as she usually did, for Seymour had told her that he would rather have her not pretend to be something she was not. All of this was so new, but she liked this change.

At last, she was prepared to leave for their date.

She rummaged through her purse to make sure that she had everything. "Got my wallet, keys, checks… oh, can't forget the hand-_cuffs_…" Her voice trailed off remembering her former boyfriend who injured her on every opportunity possible. He had mysteriously vanished just a little while ago, and now she was with Seymour…everything seemed to be moving too fast for her liking. All of the sudden and she cried a few tears out of guilt.

_"Don't waste another minute thinkin' about that creep, Audrey,"_ Seymour's words echoed in her mind, _"I'm your friend."_

She smiled at that thought. Seymour would never try to hurt her or let anyone else hurt her either. It felt good to at last be liked, maybe even loved, by somebody.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mushnik & Son's Skid Row Florists down the road, a light bulb flickered in the back as a small man was busy fixing himself up in front of a cracked mirror. He polished his shiny glasses repeatedly, and then put on a rather large and somewhat ridiculous looking polka-dotted bow tie.

"Nice tie, kid," a deep, booming voice mocked him. It was coming from a huge, flytrap-like plant in the middle of the shop with a big sign next to it that read, "**This is Audrey II!" **

"Going to an idiot convention or something?" the monster asked.

"Oh, lay off Twoie," the boy answered, "Ya know I'm takin' Audrey on a date tonight."

"Such a _sweet _little lady ain't she Seymour? He he," the plant cackled, licking its chops.

"Don't even think about it! Besides, you just…_ate_ two days ago anyway," Seymour replied thinking of how the plant had grown from a little, blood eating bud to a huge, talking, murderous monster. It had by now eaten two people, the most recent being his boss Mr. Mushnik, whom he simply stood by as the creature consumed him in front of his eyes.

His thoughts then changed to anger and protecting Audrey. "And I'd never let you have her!" Seymour declared to the monstrosity.

"What a **LOAD OF CRAP**!" Audrey II boomed. "Feed me!"

"Hey, watch your language Audrey Two," Seymour replied sternly, glaring at the plant. "And I can't feed ya yet. Just give me a week or two. Maybe I can rob a blood bank or something."

"You better, kid," the plant said. "'Cause if I go hungry, you'll lose your fame; and if you lose your fame then that girl's out the window."

Seymour hung his head and sighed. "I know Twoie, I know."

The plant smiled devilishly, knowing very well that this manipulation trick would get it what it wanted despite the fact that Audrey's love for Seymour had nothing to do with his fortune and fame. _If I can keep this act up, I'll be gettin' some lunch in no time,_ the plant thought.

The shop bells rang. "Seymour?" a high-pitched voice called before Audrey herself stepped inside. "Were you talking to someone, Seymour, sweetie?" she asked.

"Uh, um, um… no, just myself," Seymour replied, stepping out into the main portion of the shop to meet Audrey. "I guess I'm just a little nervous is all."

"I'd be too if I had to run this place all by myself," Audrey said. "Mr. Mushnik didn't even leave you any instructions while he's been gone on vacation."

"Yeah," Seymour muttered trying to stay off the subject of Mr. Mushnik's _trip_. "So, you look really… nice tonight Audrey," he complemented shyly.

She blushed. "Aw, Seymour. You know, I bought this dress with the raise you gave me, but I feel a little bad. Are you sure Mr. Mushnik said it was okay for you to give me that money?"

"Don't worry Audrey," Seymour answered while taking her hands in his. "Mr. Mushnik won't be saying much at all anymore about the money."

There was an uncomfortable silence ensuing Seymour's last statement. Seymour was trying to shut away his memories of Mushnik's horrible death, while Audrey tried to understand what her boyfriend had meant by their boss "not saying much at all anymore." At last Audrey broke the silence. "Shouldn't we get going, Seymour?" she asked.

"Um, sure Audrey," he replied quietly.

"Well then, let's go," she said softly as she slowly extended her hand. Once Seymour took it, she bolted out the door with him latched on for dear life. Like two kids running to candy store, they both had huge grins slapped on their faces as they ran to the subway station that would take them uptown.


	2. You're Beautiful!

_**A Night to Remember**_

**Part II**

At last, Audrey and Seymour arrived at a fancy restaurant, quite possibly the fanciest in the whole city actually. Both the Skid Row residents felt extremely humbled there, where so many of the rich city folk spent their time talking about things that they had never known because they were poor and the rich never associated with Downtown people. Seymour was the more frightened of the two with his hands shaking from nerves, but Audrey noticed this and took a hold of his hand gently to calm him down.

When at last they were seated, poor Seymour couldn't speak. Audrey giggled at him. "If you're so scared here, Seymour, you could've just taken me to Shmendrik's instead."

"I guess I wanted to be classier than that. With the money and all," Seymour replied.

"Good evening Sir and Madame," their waiter interrupted. "Might I start you off with something to drink?"

"Coca Cola please," Seymour and Audrey answered simultaneously, which made them give each other a look of small astonishment.

"Two of a kind I see," the waiter said, "And to eat?"

They looked at each other again, trying not to talk simultaneously like last time. Audrey gestured a "you first" sign, as did Seymour, and this happened over and over (annoying the waiter tremendously), until finally Audrey ordered first.

"I'll have the steak please," she said. Seymour's eyes widened, and he stared at Audrey. Naturally, she was curious why and asked, "What is it Seymour?"

"It-it's just that I was gonna' order the same thing," he said with a tone of awe.

Audrey smiled sweetly from his naïve look.

"Two steaks then," the waiter said and jotted the orders down. "And how would you like them?"

"Medium," they said at the same time again, and once again, stared at each other with sparkling amazement in their eyes.

"How nice," the waiter answered with sarcasm toward their date antics then left.

It was a long two minutes before either of them spoke. "So," Audrey interrupted at last. "Do you wanna' play a game?"

"A, a… game?" Seymour asked. "What kind of game?"

"Well, how 'bout the secret game?" Audrey suggested. "Ya know how to play don'tcha?"

Seymour shook his head.

"Oh. Well, um, what ya do is eh… you tell each otha' secrets about your life. Little things that you've neva' told anybody else," Audrey answered.

Seymour still appeared dumbfounded.

"I'll go first Seymour, and then I think you'll catch on." She smiled and cleared her throat. "I have never... um, oh -I got it! I've never rode the subway to First Street. Your turn, Seymour," Audrey said expectantly.

Seymour gulped. "Okay, um… I've never had a one hundred dollar bill."

Audrey laughed as Seymour gave a sigh of relief. _This isn't too bad, _he thought

"Good one," Audrey replied. "Let's see, hmm… Oh! I've neva' had a job I liked." She stopped then because their sodas were at the table and she quickly took a sip.

"Ha, I know how ya feel," Seymour replied. "But then, I've never had another job. Say, that counts as a secret doesn't it?"

"I guess so," Audrey replied with a smile after swallowing her coke. "But tell me anotha' one Seymour, please?"

"All right." Seymour thought and thought about what to say. He should have told her about so many secrets; like what Audrey II ate, and how he fed her old boyfriend and Mr. Mushnik to it, but not for now. Finally, he thought of something. "Well, I always thought… that you were pretty."

Audrey could have died of joy at those words. "Are you lying Seymour?" she asked, not sure how to take the complement.

"No! No, I mean it. You're real pretty, you're beautiful!" Seymour proclaimed to her (and the whole restaurant for that matter), without realizing it. After a moment of awkward silence from them and everyone else, they both cracked up laughing.

Neither could help but think that maybe this was love.


	3. A Last Thought

_**A Night to Remember**_

**Part III  
**

After the dinner, the talking, and the laughter, Seymour and Audrey made the slow trek back home to Skid Row. Even if this was the worst part of the city, they could not think of anything but what a great time they had on their date and laughed all the way home.

"-And then, when you spilled that sauce on your tie!" Audrey joked, remembering the dinner. "Oh Seymour, it was so funny."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny huh?" he asked, and then laughed himself. And they both laughed very loudly together until they were close to their homes.

Audrey got a depressed look in her eyes when they had reached the outside of her apartment. "I guess I'd better get going. I've had such a good time though, Seymour. I don't want to go back to before again."

"Maybe you won't have to just yet," Seymour said quietly, staring down at his shoes.

"What d'ya mean, Seymour?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

He paused, nervous about something, and then answered with a gentle kiss on the lips. Audrey was at first caught off-guard, but gave in after realizing what he was doing.

_Well, why not?_ she thought, returning the favor by wrapping her arms around him and covering his lips with sticky lipstick as she kissed him. And for a while, they stood like that, embracing and holding each other as their lips met and came apart a few glorious times. Neither wanted ever to break away from their warm lovers' clinch, but finally they separated when the real world came back to them. Audrey stepped up the stairs to the door with Seymour watching her with wide, longing eyes.

"Bye-bye Seymour," Audrey whispered as she closed the door to her apartment complex, leaving him behind on the street. She stepped lightly into her own room to watch Seymour walk back towards the shop across the way, smiling in remembrance of that evening and thinking of what maybe or maybe not would come to be between them in the future. She could hear the wedding bells, see the child that looked like her and him, and imagine their little home together, as she had often fantasized about. That would be happiness. That would be her dream that she could only wish for tonight as her Seymour left her alone again.

If you were on Skid Row that night, you would have seen the silhouette of a girl in an apartment window gazing outside for a long time at a little flower shop down the street. You might also have heard the steady, slow snoring of the Audrey II, or seen a light bulb flickering in the back of that little shop where Seymour lay restless through its window, and unless you had known this story probably would have dismissed these things as nothing and moved on to go wherever you needed to go. You would never have known that the girl in the window and the boy in the flower shop were thinking the same thought as the rest of Skid Row fell asleep.

_Tomorrow._

**The End**


End file.
